1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers such as laptops and tablet PCs are used in a wide variety of environments. Ruggedized laptops and tablet PCs include sealed compartments to house the computer's components so as to discourage foreign debris/moisture from entering the compartments and damaging the computer. Ruggedized laptops and tablets may also include various features that protect the computer from damage caused by rough handling, drops, and other impacts. Xplore Technologies Corporation's iX104C4 tablet PC is an example of such a ruggedized computer.